1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a compensation of color video signals for such problems as imager-to-display mismatch and imager response nonlinearities.
2. Description Relative to the Prior Art
Video signals representative of a picture or scene are produced, in the case of a television camera, by electronically scanning an image or images of the picture or scene, and processing the output signal(s) to the required form. Where a color video signal is required it is known to apply the output signals to a matrix unit to obtain color masking.
One difficulty encountered with electronic scanning systems, in television cameras and elsewhere, is that the signal/noise ratio is low when the picture or scene is badly lit or when the picture is very dense, and this can lead to degraded color reproduction for such areas when the video signal is used to form a display. Various techniques have been proposed to disable or "kill" the color operation (in favor of monochrome operation) when the chrominance component of a video signal is at a low level.